Destrakon Gear
Destrakon Gear (Japanese version Ghidorah Gear ギドラギア) is a Bakugan Battle Gear, which is used by Sid Arkale, and later Ren Krawler, in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Destrakon Gear has a triple strike attack. The sharp pincers cut up an opponent's swords and then the arms wrap around them to nullify their abilities. The arms can split apart and attack from three different angles confusing the enemy. The body core is capable of ramming an opponent. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It was used on Rubanoid in episode 2 by Sid Arkale. It was used to battle Helix Dragonoid but failed. It is used with Rubanoid again in episode 5 by Sid against Dan and Ren. It is used yet again with Rubanoid in episode 8, but still did not win, even though the command card Ruby Storm enabled a Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. It appeared in episode 12 to help Rubanoid battle Drago, but still ended up losing in the end due to the fact of Drago evolving. It appeared in episode 23 to help Rubanoid and Linehalt battle Drago, but lost after Drago used Jakalier and then Cross Buster. It appeared in episode 26 to help Rubanoid and Ren fight Aranaut but lost. ;Ability Cards * Destrakon Gear Brinel '(''Destrakon Gear Waveform): Adds 400 Gs to Destrakon Gear. (Level 1 class ability) * '''Destrakon Gear Vickers: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Destrakon Gear. (Requires Gate Card Ruby Storm) (Level 2 class ability) Game It was released in late October. It is available in Deka and regular size. The Silver Deka version has 90 Gs. Regular, the Gold version has 90 Gs, the Copper version has 100 Gs and the Silver version has 110 Gs. Reference Card *'Darkus': Flip 3 coins. For each heads, lower your enemy's Gate Bonus to the next highest. *'Subterra': Flip 3 coins. Your Bakugan gets +50 G-Power for each heads. In Japan, the Gold version in CS-009 has 180 Gs. Ability Cards (Japanese) *'Gidora Gear (Red): '''Only the Battle Gear "Gidora Gear" may use this Ability Card. Use before you roll a Bakugan that can carry Battle Gear. If you succeed to stand your Bakugan, place the Battle Gear "Gidora Gear" on it. Add the Gear Bonus to the Bakugan's G-Power. You must take it off when you win a battle or get a double stand with that Bakugan. *'Gidora Gear Brinell (Green):''' Only the Battle Gear "Gidora Gear" may use this Ability Card. Play during a battle. If your Bakugan is equipped with GIDORA GEAR, you gain 200 G-Power. Trivia *Destrakon Gear is similar to Orochi, a Japanese myth creature with eight heads, the eighth head being that of Rubanoid when combined. *Destrakon Gear is also a good reminder of the Hydra, a giant sea snake with nine heads (even though the gear only has 7 heads) *Equipped with Destrakon Gear, Rubanoid is the only Bakugan besides Exedra and Phosphos to have more than three heads. *Destrakon Gear can also stand for 'destruction gear'. *Its Japanese name is 'Gidora Gear', referring to King Ghidorah, Godzilla's greatest arch-enemy. *The anime depicts the gear as being translucent to match Rubanoid, but it was never released in translucent in the physical game. de:Destrakon Category:Battle Gear Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Weapons Category:Gundalian Bakugan